


New Flowers Bloom

by Paul A (pedanther)



Category: Schneeweisschen und Rosenrot | Snow-white and Rose-red (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Drabble (Birmingham Rules), POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: Rose-red was very quiet as they prepared the rose-trees for transplanting.





	New Flowers Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guinevak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/gifts).



> Written for Guinevak in the MultifandomDrabble 2016 fic exchange, whose suggestions included "Snow White & Rose Red" and "women's relationships (romantic & otherwise)".
> 
> [First published on Imzy. Archived 2016-09-13.]

Rose-red was very quiet as they prepared the rose-trees for transplanting, and at last said, "When you are married, we shall not be able to always do everything together, as we are used to."

"It will be strange at first," agreed Snow-white, "but I do not think it will be so terrible. The prince has many friends, and I am sure they will become ours too." She added, "His brother seems nice."

Rose-red made no reply, but bent her head over her work — but not before her sister saw a blush the color of her name bloom in her cheeks.


End file.
